Made For Each Other
by rjmylie
Summary: Lilia is a servant. Charles is the prince of Ella and Char. They are in love, but everything seems to pull them apart. Will they be able to live happily ever after? Or will status and destiny intervene?
1. Disclaimer Posted!

DISCLAIMER CHAPTER  
  
I don't own anything that was referred back to in the book, but I do own the places and people that aren't in Ella Enchanted! 


	2. The return home

CHAPTER ONE - The return home  
  
Nineteen-year-old Charles of Kyrria sat back in the plush seats of his carriage, happy that he was going home. He had spent the past three years in Avaian at his school, learning the court customs that he would need to know to become king after his father after his grandfather. Charles raised a gloved hand and lifted the curtain up, glimpsing his father's kingdom rushing past the carriage. He sighed before dropping the curtain and looked around the small, yet elegant, coach. The hinges and edges of the door was glided gold, same as the outside, and the inside was an art of crisscrossed lines and color. In the back of the carriage was his trunk and the three emptied barrels of Tonic Mandy had given him before he left. Next to Charles was a smaller trunk, filled with books, a change of clothing, writing materials, and a half-filled glass bottle of Tonic.  
"Oh, I do hope Mother and Father won't make too much of a fuss that I am back," Charles said softly.  
  
Several hours later, Princess Eleanor (Ella) and Prince Charmont (Char) were waiting outside their castle, eagerly anticipating the arrival of Charles. A green, gold gilded carriage soon met the castle, the court's insignia on the side of the carriage: a blossomed rose with a teardrop falling into the center of the flower.  
"Charles!" Ella called out as the carriage stopped in front of them. The door opened and a dashing, brown-haired, young man stepped out, a brush of freckles sprinkled across his nose.  
"Mother!" Charles grinned, running to greet his parents. Ella enveloped him in a huge, kissing his face dozens of times.  
"Darling, you'll suffocate the boy," Char laughed. A quick hug was exchanged between Char and Charles. "I trust the trip wasn't too tiring?"  
"Yes, Father, it was fine," Charles nodded, clasping his hands behind him and following his parents into the castle.  
"Good, good. Now, unpack and come down quickly. Mandy and the staff are just finished with making dinner," Char said.  
"Yes, Father," Charles bowed and ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and quickly went to his bed, sinking into the inviting mattress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boom!  
Another clap of lightening lit the air, filling the sky with sudden brightness. Seventeen-year-old Lilia wandered about, searching around for some sort of house to stay the night. As the lightening lit the night air, she glimpsed a shadow of a castle, and a smile grew on her face. Bowing her head down so as not to have rain shower down onto her face, she ran to the castle. Reaching her destination, Lilia grabbed the gate and began shaking it with all her might.  
"Hello? Anyone, please, open the gate! Anyone!" she shouted over the roar and shrieks of the thunderstorm. The castle doors flew open and a woman ran out to the gate, holding a shawl over her hair.  
"Yes?"  
"Please, may I stay the night?" Lilia pleaded, rain dripping down her face.  
"Who are you?"  
"A stranger looking for a place to sleep and some food to eat," she answered.  
"All right." The woman stared warily at Lilia before opening the large gates and letting the girl in. "Oh my goodness, you are soaked to the bone! Quickly, get inside." The woman led Lilia into the warmth of a kitchen and draped a dry blanket over Lilia's shivering shoulders.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just what were you doing out at this time of night, girl?"  
"I-I-I got lost, ma'am. It was such a beautiful morning today and I was out o -- I was out. And then the rain began and I got caught in it," Lilia replied simply.  
"Can you wash clothes?" the woman asked abruptly.  
"Y-Yes," Lilia nodded.  
"Make food?"  
"Yes."  
"Do the housework, such as dusting, mopping, and the rest?"  
"Of course!"  
"Can you make beds, fold up clothes, and such?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you have just become my new, as I call it, dedicatee. I am Victoria, the head of the staff of this castle," the woman said, sweeping a mock curtsy. Lilia stared at Victoria in awe.  
"You mean I can stay here?" Lilia asked.  
"Yes, sweet thing. Now, come towards the fire and warm yourself up. Tomorrow you will begin," Victoria smiled. She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to look at Lilia. "What's your name, sweet pea?"  
"Lilia," Lilia murmured.  
"All right, Lilia. Warm yourself up and sleep." 


	3. Meeting each other

CHAPTER TWO - Meeting each other  
  
"My goodness, you're a stick!"  
Lilia blushed and looked down.  
"Well, not to worry. We'll fix that," Mandy smiled and proceeded in the process of making the normal maid's attire into something that wouldn't look as if it was a piece of cloth draped over Lilia's skinny frame. With some major altering-as the last maid was a very overweight woman-and a lot of hemming, soon, the bloated, shapeless blue blouse and skirt became a slim-fitting, floating outfit.  
"That's better, isn't it?" Mandy said, giving Lilia a pair of shoes, a handkerchief, an apron, and a small brown packet labeled WAGES with a thick, crude hand.  
"What's this?" Lilia asked curiously, holding the packet up.  
"That is where your monthly wages will be put in, so hold tight to it," Mandy replied. "Now, you will be Helen's maid-"  
"Excuse me, but who's Helen?" Lilia asked.  
"Princess Helen-the daughter of Prince Charmont and Princess Eleanor. She's of fourteen years and very hard to handle," Mandy answered, her eyes twinkling.  
"Oh."  
"Yes. You will take care of Helen, do the chores needed to be done, help out with the kitchen staff, and do the housework here. At the end of the month, you shall have 12 silver KJs deposited into that packet. Now go along, I have to start lunch," Mandy said, shooing the young woman away from her.  
  
"Charles!"  
Charles turned around in time to see his fourteen-year-old sister, Helen, rush to him, arms held open.  
"Ooh, Charles, you're back! I thought you would never come," Helen said happily, jumping into Charles' arms.  
"Did you really miss me or are you just happy that I came so that there would be another excuse for a ball?" Charles teased.  
"Oh, Charles, you know I missed you," Helen pouted. "Anyway, did you know Victoria took in another maid? A scruffy, lost, wild…thing that was out in the rain when Victoria came across her." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway…did you know Father and Mother are hoping you will find a bride at your home coming ball."  
"Not this again," he groaned. "I've already told them that I don't want to be set up, I want to fall in love-like Father did with Mother."  
"Well, that technique won't work, Charles. Aunt Hattie's friend, Lady Cornelia already has her sight on you. She thinks that you and Bethel will be perfect for each other," Helen laughed.  
"Oh no…Bethel? Not the cow look-a-like?"  
"Yes, that very one. But don't worry. Your children will look very much like a cross between a cow and a monkey," she snickered. Charles grinned.  
"Be quiet!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lilia breathed in the cool evening air. Only an hour ago she had finished cleaning up after Helen and had finished her part in the kitchen. Now she was free to do as she wished until dawn next morning. She loosed the kerchief around her hair and held the piece of cloth against her hip. She looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar arrangement of stars above her, decorating the dark night sky.  
"Pardon me!"  
Lilia stumbled to the ground. Too busy watching the sky; she hadn't seen the tall figure walking towards her. She looked up at a tanned face with jade green eyes, a brush of freckles sprinkled across his nose, and a mop of wavy dark brown hair. Seeing that he was wearing a simple blue collared shirt and a pair of stiff black pants, she thought him as one of the higher servants in the palace.  
"How do you do, sir?" Lilia murmured, curtsying quickly. "Pardon for bumping into you."  
"No, no, my apologies. Are you new to the palace?" the young man asked.  
"Yes. Victoria took me in only yesterday," she answered. "Do you work here, too?"  
"Ah, I-I work for King Jerrold and Prince Charmont," he stammered, looking at the ground.  
"Of course you do!" Lilia laughed. "Are you a governor for Princess Helen or Prince Charmont's son?"  
"In a way."  
"I see. I best be on my way, sir. Good evening," she nodded her head and began walking away.  
"Wait! I never got to know your name," the young man called after her.  
"Lilia."  
"I am…I am called Charlie."  
"Good evening."  
"Good evening." 


	4. Realizations

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'll try to update a chapter every day or maybe a couple chapters every day, so you can read it like an actual book. Read and review...read and review...read...and...review...read and review... ^^)  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
CHAPTER THREE - Realizations  
  
"What is so special about the son?" Lilia asked, frustrated. Ever since she was woken up at dawn, the kitchen was in total chaos, getting ready for the home coming banquet in honor of Prince Charles, Princess Helen's older brother.  
"I hear he is always draped in gold and silver," a gossiping servant, Anna chattered.  
"I hear he has his own manor, country, servant, and mistress off in Avaian," another, Christine said.  
"I hear he's spoiled beyond belief," Lilia muttered, quickly drying the last of Helen's garments. She carefully folded them up and made her way up to Helen's grand bedchamber.  
"Watch it, wench!" Helen snapped when she collided into Lilia. Lilia stumbled, but managed not to drop the bundle of clothing in her arms.  
"Sorry, miss," she murmured demurely, scooting out of the way before slipping into Helen's room.  
  
"Father, this is unnecessary!" Charles bellowed. Char stared at his son in amusement as the latter was measured, sized, draped, and clothed with different cloths.  
"Of course it is," Char said mildly. "Why else would you have to put up with it?"  
"Char?" Charles' mother, Ella swept into the room. As usual, she was a glittering woman of poise and grace. Every strand of hair in place, her gown softly folded around her perfectly.  
"Ella," Char nodded, his face lighting up. Charles realized that whenever his parents were around each other, they were the happiest. They got more relaxed, happy, and soft. True, it was sometimes disgusting to see his parents kiss in front of people, but he knew that they were for each other.  
"Did you know Victoria took in a young woman yesterday?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Because she is Helen's maid and I haven't even seen a speck of her! I want to make her at home. I was like that once, remember?" Ella said softly. Char stood up, placed his arm around her waist, and the two walked out of the room, heads close together.  
"Let's find out, then," Char said before shutting the door after him.  
"Okay, okay, okay, stop this!" Charles scowled, pushing the tailor off of him. He buttoned up his regular shirt before slipping the blue and gold embroidered waistcoat. He quickly went out of the room and wandered towards the kitchen, looking for a piece of fruit.  
"Good day, sir," a plump woman, Mandy, said, curtsying. "What brings you here today?"  
"A piece of fruit," Charles grinned.  
"Lily! Get His Majesty an apple!" Mandy called. Lilia stopped washing Helen's clothes, retrieved an apple and walked towards Charles. Her eyes widened as she recognized the prince and she stopped in her tracks, dropping the apple in shock. Charles sucked in a breath as he recognized the wavy blond hair and wide sea-green eyes.  
"Lilia!" Mandy scolded.  
"M-M-Mandy, is this Prince…_Charles_?" Lilia stammered.  
"Of course! Get Prince Charles another piece of fruit-" to Mandy and Charles' surprise, Lilia raced out of the kitchen.  
  
Lilia knew her cheeks were as bright as they felt. She had talked loosely with the prince! It was amazing he didn't get her fired in a minute. She had to be the stupidest girl in the country.  
"Lilia?"  
Lilia whirled around and faced Charlie-no, Prince Charles. She immediately curtsied and bowed her head, not meeting his eyes.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
"Lilia, don't be like that," Prince Charles pleaded.  
"Be like what, Your Majesty? Awkward that you didn't tell me that you were the prince of Kyrria? Angry that you pretended not to be prince?" Lilia snapped. Her eyes widened. "Beg pardon, Your Majesty. Forgive me."  
"You are," Prince Charles sighed. "I didn't lie to you, I just didn't mention the fact that I'm prince. Lilia-"  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I must be going back. Mandy will be angry if I don't go back. Good day," she said, interrupting the prince. She walked away from him, her temper cooling down with her cheeks.  
Charles stared after her. He didn't know why she was affecting him like this. She was just a maid, after all.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Ella noticed the blonde, sea green eyed maid serving her husband. She recognized her as the maid washing her daughter's clothing. As the young woman came up to her, holding a platter of roast lamb, Ella lightly tapped her shoulder. The maid's head shot up in surprise.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" the maid murmured.  
"I would like to meet you after the banquet in the hall," Ella smiled.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the maid nodded, walking over to Lady Hattie, on Ella's left. Ella looked out at the other end of the table and saw Charles, staring at the maid. When he saw his mother, Charles averted his gaze and looked at the slice of lamb as if it was the most fascinating object in the world.  
"Oh, Ella, this is delicious!" Hattie said between shovels of lamb, potatoes foaming at her mouth.  
"Mandy made it," Ella replied, her nose slightly wrinkling at the sight of her stepsister.  
"Ella, darling, did you meet the maid yet?" Char asked softly. Hattie's large ears perked up.  
"The maid? You were planning to talk to a-a-a low class wench?" Hattie demanded.  
"Hattie, be quiet!" Char said, glaring at Hattie. Hattie batted her eyes at him, looking ridiculous with foam of potato around her lips and gravy smeared around the lower part of her face.  
"Yes, Charmont," she giggled.  
  
Princess Ella stood next to the fire, looking regal in a form-fitting ruby red gown, a darker red, diamond studded outer coat flowing behind her. Her long brown hair was braided and twisted up around her head, forming a braided crown, a red ribbon threaded through the braid. Seeing how elegant the princess looked, Lilia was hesitant at actually talking to her. But before Lilia could move, Ella turned around and spotted her.  
"Ah; Helen's maid. Come closer," Ella said warmly. Lilia scooted closer to her, standing four feet away.  
"Good evening, Your Majesty. What was it that you wanted to see me for?" Lilia murmured.  
"I just wanted to see if you were comfortable here and if you didn't need anything," Ella smiled.  
"No, no, Your Majesty. You don't need to waste your time on me. I'm just a servant," Lilia said, her eyes on the floor.  
"I was once 'just a servant'," Ella said. Lilia's eyes grew wide. A feather could knock her over. "What's your name?"  
"Lilia, Your Majesty."  
"A beautiful name," Ella said. "If you feel you need anything, please talk to me, Lilia."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Lilia said, knowing that that would never happen. She curtsied and exited the room.  
"Lilia! Iron this out! I cannot sleep in a wrinkled dress!" Helen screeched, stopping Lilia in the middle of her tracks.  
"Yes, miss," Lilia said, taking the garment from the young princess' hand.  
"And don't dawdle," Helen said, eyeing her maid in suspicion. "If I find a seam gone or the gown different, I will have Mother get rid of you." Lilia curtsied and hurried to behind the kitchen, where there was a coal stove with several metal irons heating.


	5. ReviewsChapter1

REVIEWS CHAPTER  
  
To all my reviewers...  
  
Lis() - im not totally sure, but i dont think its going to end up like 'the princess and the pea' or the 'princess test'  
  
Mooky - thanx! Lilia ran away because she was sho embarrassed that she just talked to the prince like he was a regular person, not royalty  
  
Fearless-Sweep-Gurl - wow thanx for adding me to ur favorites! ^^  
  
TallemeraRane - im hoping for some more action between charles and lilia too! ^^  
  
Liz () - the reason y lilia is so uncomfortable wit royalty and stuff is because she doesnt knoe that shes the princess of spireal. king of spireal kept it hidden and once lilia's mother died at childbirth, he was sho grief-stricken that he decided to give away the child sho that he doesnt need to look at the girl who sho much looked like his dead wife  
  
To all u other reviewers!  
  
Jada()  
Alqualyne  
Fearless-Sweep-Gurl  
Lis()  
Olenochka  
daydream  
Lilia  
TallemaraRane  
Mooky  
Liz()  
  
thanx for all ur reviews and dat kept me going! (and nope, i didnt type it all up, im just working on all of it after i update it!) ^^ keep reviewing and ill b shoshosho happy! happyhappyhappyme! ^^ 


	6. Kissing him

CHAPTER FOUR - Kissing him  
  
"So many sheets to wash," Lilia groaned.  
"So many floors to mop," Anna complained.  
"So many rooms to dust," Christine griped.  
"So many things to do for the ball!" all three laughed. They were in the kitchen, helping with cooking the many dishes for Prince Charles' home coming ball. All three were covered with dust, grime, and water streaks.  
"Lilia! Come here this instant! I need to get ready for the ball!" Helen's familiar voice shrieked. Lilia rolled her eyes.  
"Go on, Lilia, princess. You wouldn't want to waste your already good luck, now would you?" Christine asked, smiling.  
"Be quiet, Christine," Lilia said, mock angry. She quickly washed her hands before hurrying up to Princess Helen's bedchambers. Helen stood by the full-length mirror, clothed in a corset, petticoats, and a thin undergarment.  
"Hurry, servant," Helen snapped. Lilia curtsied and picked up a brush, sliding the fine-combed brush through the girl's hair. She curled the hair into fine curls, framing Helen's slender face. Lilia thread a golden ribbon around the curls, tying the ends of the ribbon so that it hid underneath. She carefully unhooked a sparkling lemon gown from its place on Helen's closet door and brought it to the latter.  
"Raise your arms, miss," Lilia instructed softly. Helen obediently raised her arms and silk brushed them before the gown settled down smoothly. Layers of curls and cloth crisscrossed, waved, and looped around the gown, creating the look of a yellow valentine. Helen's waist had shrunk down to a hand span of a width, having her look every inch a fragile, delicate woman.  
"My shoes," Helen said. In a minute, a pair of creamy white dancing slippers slid onto her feet, a puff of rose on the toe of the shoe. "Good. Now get out of my sight, wench, or I will look as if I was friends with you!"  
Lilia curtsied and exited the room, teeth clenched. It was not fair how, because of the simple, yet strong, barrier between classes that some people were the masters and others were the servants. Didn't everyone deserve to dress in a gown and attend a ball? No one rightly deserved to be labeled as a 'low class wench' because of one's class.  
After scrubbing viciously at the bed sheets, Lilia retreated to her small, wooden room at the top of the castle. A window was open, bringing the fresh scent of evening air into the room-along with the laughter, music, and sounds of Prince Charles' home coming ball. She leaned outside and saw a scattering of beautifully dressed women giggling excitedly and talking about the prince's hand. Lilia sighed and shut the window, bringing the thin rag of shade down, covering her room from any view.  
  
Charles barely got to clench his jaw so as not to let anyone see his yawn. He winced as his jaw nearly cracked from the effort. Yet another dumb, giggling girl swept towards him, dimpling and holding out her hand.  
"Good evening, Lady Justina," Charles bowed politely, lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles.  
"Good evening, Prince Charles," Lady Justina purred, batting her eyelashes.   
"Would you like to dance?" Charles asked.  
"Of course! I thought you would never ask!" Lady Justina giggled. Charles pasted a smile onto his face and offered his elbow. The two walked to the ballroom floor and Lady Justina leaned into him, running her arms slyly down his. He glanced around and his eyes widened as he spotted the wavy blond hair in the window.  
"_Lilia._"  
Lady Justina pushed Charles away with a confused look on her face.  
"My name is Lady Justina, Prince Charles."  
"Pardon me, but…pardon me," Charles gently slipped away from Lady Justina's grip and strode out of the ballroom.  
  
Lilia uttered a hoarse shriek as she saw Prince Charles walk briskly towards her spot. After a few moments in her room, she had decided to go and peek in an unoccupied window, seeing the beauty of the ball. Unfortunately, she had not expected to be caught. Now she was running behind the palace, running away from the prince, once again. She ducked underneath a low hanging tree branch, but ducking only slowed her pace. An arm reached out and grabbed her forearm. Prince Charles jerked Lilia to a stop.  
"You-Your Majesty! Forgive me, I-I didn't mean to intrude on your ball," Lilia gasped. "Please don't-"  
"Don't worry, Lilia. It doesn't matter to me if you intrude or not," Charles said softly, cutting Lilia off. Lilia stared at him.  
"Why?"  
Charles blushed and stared at the ground. Lilia smiled. She had never seen a man blush before.  
"Lilia-" Charles began. He looked up and saw the pretty maid smiling, her eyes sparkling. His heart leaped to his throat and he gently pulled Lilia towards him. Before she could stop him, he leaned down, titled her chin up, and brought his lips down. Lilia's eyes widened in surprise before fluttering down closed. A searing heat traveled down from their lips, warming them both. She knew this was wrong, but in that moment, she didn't care. She wasn't a servant and he wasn't the prince. They were two star-struck lovers under the blanket of stars on one, enchanting night. 


	7. ReviewsChapter2

Okee...  
I have gotten a _lot_ of reviews asking me why Hattie is at the castle and why Helen is so mean and what is with Lilia's past. I promise that that will all be answered later on, but here is a little summary that will 'quench' your thirst for their background. ^^  
  
HELEN  
Helen dislikes any new servants that are welcomed into the castle because a few months ago, she fell in love with nineteen-year-old Roberto, the cook. (Mandy was sick, and the castle needed a cook.) Roberto sort of looks like Lilia (wavy blond hair, emerald eyes) and that's part of the reason why she hates Lilia so much. Before Roberto ran away with one of the maids - Christine's older sister - he and Helen decided to marry when Helen turned sixteen, two years later. But then she found out that Roberto was secretly having an affair with Josephine, Christine's sister, and blew up. Roberto pretended he didn't even know why Helen was upset and a few weeks later, Josephine and Roberto ran away.   
This whole scene will come up later as Helen's diary entry when she finds out about Lilia and Charles from over hearing Lady Cornelia and her aunt Hattie scheming a plan.  
  
LILIA  
Okee...to get this straight, Lilia's mother and King Fredrick fell in love when they met at a ball. Lady Constance, Lilia's mother, was a wealthy woman, the daughter of a merchant. King Fredrick was Prince Fredrick back then, and his father hosted a ball in hopes of having Fredrick married. Fredrick and Constance have a son before Lilia, Simon, and then Lilia. Unfortunately, Constance died at childbirth, leaving King Fredrick as a widower. Lilia resembled Constance so much that Fredrick would not even look at her. Fredrick's 'evil' brother Jonathan was in love with Constance and he decided to leave Lilia in the streets, planning to get her the next day, claiming that he was her father and that Fredrick should be murdered. Unfortunately, Lilia was found by a poor craftsman and his wife, Henry and they took her in as their own daughter. Years later, Henry falls in ill and Lilia runs to the nearest town for medicine. Then, she loses her way and ends up at Ella and Char's castle.  
This whole scene will be explained later on when King Fredrick finds Lilia wandering around after Hattie kicks her out. Why Hattie kicks her out...well...that will be explained too.  
  
HATTIE  
Okee...you all know that Ella and Hattie hate each other and you're all asking why the hell is Hattie in her castle and why Hattie has a 'main' role in this story, right? Well...I'm not _totally_ sure about why, but here is the gist of it.  
Hattie begs her way into the castle and since Ella is so forgiving, she lets her in - on one condition: she must NOT try to get Char back, because Char doesn't want Hattie. (I'm not totally sure why Ella forgives her, but yeah.) Olive isn't there, because, as it said in the book, she married some man and 'Mum' Olga is off with Sir Peter.  
Oh, right. Sir Peter is going to be mentioned in the book some time, so I don't worry, he's not dead or anything. ^^  
  
By the way...  
A few of my friends decided that it would be a lot better if someone died in this book and though I know I'm sort of ruining what the ending will be like, I need suggestions about who should and why. Or maybe not why. I don't know. (I know a lot of people will say Hattie, but I need more than that!)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers and I promise that I will update will a couple of chaps soon! And I'll probably throw in like two or something more chapters because I didn't write for so long...maybe 10 days or something...and I know most reviewers and readers don't like to be kept in 'suspense' or whatever about the next chapters.  
  
I'm signing out now!  
rjmylie ~ really known as jasmine! ^^ 


	8. Finding out

Sorry about not updating for a long time! Everything was so hectic, what with Confirmation Classes, my grandparents coming over, schoolwork, etc. Well, since no one cares about my life, I'll go on with the story. I'm so sorry it's so short! It used to be longer, but then my retarded computer shut down, erasing everything, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter again from memory. ~*sigh*~ Anyway, I'll be updating soon in a couple of hours, so you'll have another chapter to read after this one. Oh, and by the way, I realized that I might be concluding this story at the tenth chapter, or something. I don't know why - I guess the story went together pretty quickly. Oh, well, read and review!  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
CHAPTER FIVE - Finding out  
  
Lady Justina stared at the two figures, embracing each other. She had sneaked out after Prince Charles, believing his abrupt exit was because he wanted to have her. Unbelievably, instead of wanting a lady like her, he had gone and touched…a servant! She felt as if she had been slapped. She wiped her hand viciously, hardly believing that she had let his filthy lips graze her hand. A smile grew on her face. She could use this to get rid of the wench and marry the prince-making sure that her mother and she could live happily ever after. She stood up and hurried towards the ballroom, a plan forming in her head.  
  
Lilia brushed the floor with the brush, still under the spell of last night. After she and Charles had kissed, they stayed for a moment longer, lingering, before Lilia slipped away. She leaned against the brush, her lips curving into a dreamy smile. Oh, how wonderful it felt, forgetting reality and pretending to be equals.  
"Lilia!" Helen squawked, interrupting Lilia's thoughts.  
"Yes, miss?" Lilia asked, hurriedly continuing brushing the floor.  
"Lady Justina informed me that you were kissing my brother, knowing that Lady Justina would become Charles' fiancée!" Helen snapped.  
"No, miss."  
"Are you telling me that my friend is a liar? Why you-you-" Helen sputtered. She couldn't think of anything strong enough to say, so she drew back her hand and slapped the maid across the cheek, leaving behind a red swipe. Lilia flinched as a sting bloomed from her cheek to the whole side of her face. Helen drew back her hand once more for another slap, but her wrist was grabbed from behind, forcing her to look behind her. Her face drained of all color and her arm dropped limply to her side.  
"M-Mother!"  
"That's enough, Helen," Princess Ella said coldly.  
"I-I-I was reminding this wench of her status her place and…" Helen faltered, seeing her mother's usual calm green eyes flash with anger.  
"You are excused," Princess Ella said.  
"But _Mother_-"  
"Do as I say!" Princess Ella's voice rose. Helen bowed her head, cast a spiteful glance at Lilia, and stalked away.  
"I do apologize for my daughter's behavior, Lilia," Princess Ella said softly.  
"I do not understand," Lilia said, furrowing her brow. "I am but a servant and you are a noble, the next queen. Why did you help?" Lilia glimpsed a shadow of a sad smile upon Princess Ella's face.  
"My past was not much different from yours." With those words, Princess Ella turned around and began to walk back to the parlor. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. "Lilia, do try and avoid my son. It would be wonderful to have Charles find a young woman like you -- even more wonderful if that woman was rich. I do not want Charles to have the difficulties Char had."  
Lilia was left gaping at Princess Ella's back as she exited.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
A tear slid down her face as she remembered the past. She knew it was scandalous to be with him, but he was so irresistible. Twenty years of age, sea green eyes, wavy blond hair, luscious lips, and a face to charm anything. She believed him when he declared his love for her -- what stupidity. After he found out she couldn't marry him until she turned sixteen, he ran off with the next girl in sight!  
And now, Lilia was here. As if to remind her of him.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
In the country of Spireal, a land not too far away from Kyrria, King Fredrick carefully opened the golden heart-shaped locket and looked at the face of his wife, Constance. She was so beautiful: wide, sea green eyes that could capture a man's heart in seconds, long, beautiful blond locks that always floated over her slender shoulders, a kind heart, wise mind, and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. He once had a daughter that resembled Constance. He once had Constance. He once had happiness. But now: nothing. His whole world was slowly crumbling; it had begun crumbling after his wife's death and crumbled even more after he found out that his abandoned daughter was nowhere to be found. Nothing could return it to its normalcy, not even his books. A tear slid down his weathered cheek and he gently closed the heart and placed it back into the hidden safe, locking it away until the next time.


	9. Helen's diary

Hello. Second chapter up in the same day! Wow. So proud of myself. Thank you, thank you, only my reviewers could move me towards! Yay! Ahem. Anyways. Yeah, I know this is a short chapter too, but how can you write a lot for diary entries, ey? Nah, that's too pitiful for an excuse. Oh, well. READ!  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
CHAPTER SIX - Helen's diary  
  
_Today a handsome servant came. His name is Roberto. He would be substituting as Mandy for a while, because Mandy is sick with some sort of fever. I do not know what, and I hope she will recover soon. I knew he would be mine the minute I saw him. Oh, I just imagine running my fingers through his wavy blond hair, looking into his sparkling sea green eyes, and kissing those sensual lips of his. He is twenty - only seven years older than I. I know he has feelings for me because I saw him staring at him while Father introduced him to the castle.  
  
Roberto kissed me tonight. Father held a ball tonight to celebrate my fourteenth birthday and when I slipped outside, Roberto followed me. Kissing him was just like I imagined it to be. His lips were so soft and being in his arms were heavenly. We ended before anybody could spot us and he disappeared into the shadows like magic. Nobody knows or will know. This will be our little secret until it is the right time. I know Roberto will wait for me until then.  
  
Roberto asked me to marry him! I said yes - but then I remembered that Father had forbidden me to marry until I turned sixteen. When I told Roberto, he said he understood and said he would wait for me. I felt as if I could melt. I knew he had to love me then, otherwise, he wouldn't want to wait for me for two years to be married to me.  
  
I hate Roberto! I hate Josephine! I hate all servants! I found out that ever since I rejected his proposal, he has been with Josephine. How could he want such a woman after being with me? I am a noble and could give him anything he wanted! Anything! Not Josephine. She can barely sew right, let alone love somebody. From now on, I vow to have nothing to do with servants. I will ignore that Mother used to be a servant before marrying Father. I will not befriend a servant once more - never let my guard down to be taken advantage of in any way!  
  
NO! Victoria has taken in a new maid for me. Her name is Lilia and she looks just like Roberto. I felt like slapping her and shaking her, demanding why she was here. I knew this was a sign. Roberto never loved me. He only loved my money, my wealth, my family. Not me. I will never treat her as my mother does with the new servants. I will never become her friend and I will certainly not let her get away with anything just because she is new. If I find out anything about her that is private, I will share it with the world. If I find her trying to seduce my brother, I will personally be sure to banish her. If I find her doing anything that will harm my family or me, I will make sure that she will regret it to her dying day. I will not let her be haughty as my aunt Hattie or as proud as Roberto was! NEVER!  
  
I was right. Lilia only came here to seduce Charles. Lady Justina came to me, weeping, saying that she saw Lilia follow Charles and Lady Justina outside. She said that Lilia pushed her away and kissed Charles, knowing that Charles would propose to Lady Justina. I was so angry that I went up to Lilia and slapped her. If Mother had not intervened, I would have showed Lilia, that wench, the consequences of pretending to be better than what she is. And she is a lowly, lying, good for nothing girl! I wish Mother used to be a noble, not a servant, when she married Father. Maybe if she had been a noble, she wouldn't have stopped me from teaching Lilia an important lesson._


	10. AN update!

okee...people! wen u leave reviews, can u leave ur email addresses or/and screen names so i can start a sort of mailing list? on da mailing list, i can email u wen i update, i can personally answer ur reviews, i can chat wit u wen ur on about mai ideas...etc. w.e u want to knoe about mai story, mai upcoming stories, mai profile (ya rite!), and stuff.   
  
heas mai email, jish in case u wer wondering:   
bopsunee18@aol.com  
heas mai sns:  
bopsunee18  
padoh7  
mai website:  
www.xanga.com/xjazzy_mintx/  
  
wow...i dun even knoe y im leaving all dat fo u guys to knoe...hmm...maybe cuz im desperate fo people to talk to? nah...can't be dat! wink;wink .  
  
rjmylie ~aka~ jasmine 


	11. Roberto

CHAPTER SEVEN - Roberto  
  
"Are you done yet?" Helen asked wearily, watching Lilia iron her skirts. Ever since her mother had caught her hitting the maid, Helen had to be careful of what she did, as her mother and Mandy seemed to have eyes everywhere.  
"In a minute, miss," Lilia murmured. A few moments later, she hung up the six full skirts up in Helen's wardrobe, curtsied, and hurried away with the iron. Helen stared after the maid, scowling. She reminded her so much of Roberto.  
_Don't think about him! He deserted you for Josephine. He never loved you and he never will. He only loved your money._ Helen smiled bitterly and leaned back into the plush armchair, closing her eyes, engulfed by memories.  
  
_"Mother, Mother! Mandy is sick and I don't know what to do!" Helen cried, running into the parlor to her mother, wringing her hands in worry.  
"Oh, dear. Did she drink the curing soup?" Ella asked.  
"Yes, yes, and she fell asleep right away. But…her fore head is all hot and she is turning red as a beet!" Helen said, biting her lip.  
"Go and tell your father that we must find another cook until Mandy is well," Ella stated, getting up regally, back straight, shoulders back. "I will check on Mandy and when I return, I expect you to be practicing your dance for the Festival."  
"Yes, Mother," Helen nodded, turning to leave. She stopped and turned back to her mother. "Mandy will be all right. I know it." Ella smiled at her daughter's brightness and began her way to the end of the castle, Mandy's room.  
  
"Father! Mother! Charles wrote-" Helen shouted, but abruptly stopped when she spotted the handsome man standing before her parents. Her breath stopped and her cheeks flushed with heat. When the man turned to look at her loud entrance, his sea green eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"Helen, dear, this is Roberto of Tyrannia. He will replace Mandy while she is sick," Ella announced.  
"How do you do?" Helen murmured, curtsying.  
"No need, miss," Roberto said with a smile, brushing his wavy blond hair out of his eyes. The dimple in his cheek deepened as he noticed Helen not meeting his eyes, her cheeks scarlet. He bent at the waist, took Helen's hand, and lightly kissed her wrist.  
"I will start with tonight's dinner, Your Highnesses. I beg leave," Roberto bowed deeply before exiting.  
"Will he do, Ella?" Char asked.  
"Yes. He seems charming and his dishes sounds absolutely marvelous!" Ella said brightly.  
"Yes, Father. He will do," Helen murmured, following Roberto with her eyes, even when he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Good evening, miss."  
Helen turned around and smiled. Roberto had come behind her, dressed simply in the servant's ball attire. But with his posture and certainty, it seemed as if he was wearing silk instead of simple wool.  
"Should you not be heading back inside? It is chilly," Roberto commented.  
"It is all right. Father will never notice. He never does," Helen sighed. "He is so much in love with Mother that everything else is nothing to him. I wish I loved someone like that."  
"Yes, I too."  
"How old are you, Roberto?"  
"Twenty years, miss."  
"I am thirteen. I will turn fourteen tonight," Helen said, looking up into Roberto's eyes. Unlike before, his eyes were not sparkling with amusement. They were burning with desire. Helen tilted her head back a little more and Roberto leaned down, capturing his lips in hers. Helen closed her eyes for a moment before pulling away.  
"I shouldn't."  
With those words, she hurried back to the ballroom, cheeks hot.  
  
Few days later, Helen bumped into Roberto once more.  
"Helen, why are you avoiding me?" Roberto asked softly.  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are."  
"I am not avoiding you now, am I?" Helen demanded.  
"No. Helen, I am in love with you. It has barely been a week, but I have been in love with you the day I arrived. It will make my life complete if you would be my wife," Roberto said, grasping Helen's hands in his.  
"Roberto! You cannot be serious," Helen said, eyes wide with shock. "Father has forbidden me to marry until I am sixteen of age. I have not even reached the age of courtship."  
"I do not care. I will wait until you are sixteen. I will wait for you forever, if it has to be," Roberto said sincerely.  
"You will?" Helen smiled. "You are so sweet and generous, giving up what you want so to be with me."  
"Anything for you," Roberto murmured, slipping a finger beneath Helen's chin and raising her chin until their lips met.  
  
"Roberto, you said you would wait for me!" Helen wailed.  
"You are too young for him," Josephine said coldly. She was the sister of Christine, the kitchen maid. Helen had thought her kind, but now Josephine was anything but. She had her arm wrapped around Roberto's waist possessively, eyes narrowed into a glare.  
"Roberto?" Helen whispered.  
"I promised no such thing. Why would I when I have what I want? You are nothing but a child!" Roberto said scornfully, looking down in disdain at Helen.  
"He wants nothing to do with you. You are a noble, ready to punish him for anything. He has decided that if you pay us enough, we will never tell Prince Char and Princess Ella about your imaginings with Roberto," Josephine sniffed. Tears bubbled up in Helen's eyes and she fled, tears streaming down her cheeks._  
I will never trust a servant again! I will never let my guard down or show sympathy to any servant. _Helen thought viciously as she raced to her rooms, her mind replaying when she spotted Roberto and Josephine embracing each other, whispering and kissing._  
  
Helen slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise, a lone tear traveled down her cheek, splashing her hand softly. It had seemed like a nightmare when Lilia had come, resembling Roberto so much. Helen could do nothing but scheme of one day getting rid of Lilia, so Charles would not get hurt. And now, everything was ruined. Her mother was against her, believing servants could love nobles and live happily ever after. Charles wasn't around that much to convince him of Lilia's obvious plan. Her father believed nothing was wrong. And Lady Justina was in tears, heartbroken over Lilia's selfishness.  
"I will get rid of Lilia. I promise that," Helen said angrily, clenching her hand into a fist. "Nothing will stop me of doing that. Nothing." 


	12. Kiss and Tell

A/N: Yeah, I know...a loooong time and just one chapter? Well, I'm fixing up chapter nine and I'm just fixing some kinks in chapters ten and eleven. This chapter is really retarded and really has no point. Hattie throws a fit and Lady Justina only wants Charles' money, because she doesn't want him anymore since she found him kissing Lilia. Basically, this chapter sort of tells why Hattie stays at the manor and how Hattie finds out about Lilia and Charles. Chapter nine follows right up after Hattie says 'I have both!', so I'll keep you in suspense...nah...just kidding. Enough of me taking up your time! Read and review! -_-;;  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
CHAPTER EIGHT - Kiss and tell  
  
Lady Justina sat on her large bed, a smile on her face.  
"What are you smiling about?" Bethel snapped, scowling at her sister. Before the prince's welcome ball, she had been sure that she would marry the prince, but now, her mother wanted Justina to marry Prince Charles.  
"Nothing," Justina said cheerfully.  
"Yes there is something. I know it! You took the prince away from me! He was mine before you saw him! And he still is! Mine!" Bethel screeched.  
"Really, Bethel, don't scream. It makes your face the most unflattering color," Justina frowned.  
"He's MINE!"  
"Justina! Bethel! What on earth is going on?" Lady Cornelia asked, bustling into the room.  
"Mother, please. Why does Justina get the prince? I was promised to him before!" Bethel wailed.  
"Bethel, darling, did you eat today?" Lady Cornelia asked.  
"Yes. What does that-?"  
"I have told you time and time again that you must have the same or smaller size waist that Justina. Hers is barely five hands around and you…you are not," Lady Cornelia cooed. She turned her attention to Justina and a smile graced her face. "Justina, we must get the dresses today or there won't be enough in time for the next ball." Justina nodded and followed her mother.  
_ Now that I have Helen against the maid, soon Charles will follow and he will be mine! Then, I will get his money as soon as possible and convince him that he should leave me and his money behind, so as to protect it from the maid_, Justina smirked.  
  
As of today, there was nothing to do but relax until mid-morning to begin preparing lunch. Lilia took this as an opportunity and hurried outside to the orchard, holding pieces of charcoal and pieces of paper. She untied the kerchief around her hair and slid down to sit in the shade of an enormous willow tree. She titled her head back and smiled as a wind breezed across her face, gently slapping strands of her hair against her cheeks.  
_Finally. Free until I cook_, Lilia thought, fingering the charcoal in her hand. She opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. Birds chirping, trees waving, grass rustling, wind whistling, and the soft chatter from the marketplace drifting in and out with the wind. She took out a piece of paper and began sketching the scene with charcoal. Slowly, a black and white replica began to form on the cream paper.  
Charles strolled down lane towards the orchard and stopped when he saw Lilia bent over a piece of paper, her small hands gliding over the page. Her lovely hair rustled with the wind and her kerchief lay in the grass, forgotten. He walked softly towards her and sat down next to her.  
"What are you drawing?" he asked.  
"The orchard," Lilia answered demurely. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Not quite as beautiful as you," Charles said softly. Lilia glanced at him, eyes wide. He cupped a hand around her cheek and brought her face towards his. She closed her eyes before their lips met.  
  
Hattie stifled a gasp. Why that wicked maid! Seducing the prince - and in plain view! Surely Ella taught the wench how to do so. She narrowed her eyes. The engagement of the prince and Lady Justina was being planned already. Unfortunately, that meant that Lady Cornelia's younger daughter, Lady Bethel, would not have that chance - but anybody would be better that the maid! Hattie's fingers curled into a fist and her eyebrows shot up into a 'V' shape. She abruptly got up and walked back to the manor, scheming of how to get rid of the maid and keep the engagement with Lady Justina.  
  
"ELLA!"  
Ella started and looked up from the book she was reading. A sigh escaped her lips as Hattie strode into the parlor, her face twisted into an angry mask.  
"What is it, Hattie?" Ella asked.  
"The maid kissed Charles!" Hattie shrieked.  
"Hattie-" Ella began.  
"You have stretched my patience when you forced Charmont to marry you, but now, you have gone over that line! How could you force Charles and a lowly…girl together when Lady Justina is head over heels in love with Charles?" Hattie demanded.  
"Hattie-"  
"No! I will not have it! Get rid of the maid! _Get rid of her!_" Hattie screamed.  
"Hattie," Ella said softly, rising up from the chair. "This is Char's manor. You do not have a say in _anything_ that concerns our son or daughter. I let you into here because Dame Olga and Olive would not keep you and I made sure you had anything, everything, you wanted, with nothing asked of you. But I ask you one thing. Leave my family out of your plans to win Char back or win a place in society. Otherwise, leave."  
"Ella!" Hattie gasped. "You can't believe that my mother and sister abandoned me! That is just ridiculous. I came to you because I know you needed all the order you need. If it wasn't for me, why-"  
"I wouldn't be miserable and always feel as if I am suffocated? God, Hattie, I haven't felt like this since I was a child! If you plan to marry Char off without my consent, then do it so that I will approve. He is not your son and you do not know anything about him," Ella said. "Lilia is a good girl for him and I am sure he will be happy with her."  
"Like Char is happy with you? I can see he regrets the day he met you!" Hattie shouted.  
"Don't say that."  
Both Hattie and Ella whirled around to face Char.  
"Ch-Charmont," Hattie breathed. She glanced back at Ella and threw herself at Char, sobbing. He frowned and moved out of the way. Hattie tumbled towards the ground, shock written on her face.  
"Hattie, how can you say that?" Char asked, moving towards Ella.  
"Because it's true," Hattie said haughtily.  
"I love Ella and I don't regret meeting her," Char said.  
"How can you say that? She's nothing! She doesn't have a mother and she barely knows her father. I have both!" Hattie said tearfully.


End file.
